


I've Never Seen A Diamond In The Flesh

by HopeIsEverything94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek is just a cutie, Fluff, Jealous!Stiles, M/M, Oblivious!Derek, Scott is an awesome friend, Stiles uses Shakespeare as a test, You'll see what I mean, lots of crazy names for Derek, model!derek, photographer!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsEverything94/pseuds/HopeIsEverything94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So should I just take this off?” And Stiles remembers how Scott told him that the only modelling this drool-magnet has done is local stuff and what is wrong with people for keeping all that hidden? </p><p>“Yeah, yeah just uh..just take it off and throw it over there so it’s out of the shot.”  He quickly ducks down and hides his reddening face behind his camera pretending to adjust it when all he’s doing is contemplating if the pictures would still be useable if he snaps them with his eyes closed. He knows the second he looks at Derek in just his underwear will be the second he breaks the record for fastest boner in the history of human and animals.<br/>-</p><p>Or that fic nobody asked for where Stiles is a photographer and Derek is a really hot model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so this is my very first work in the Sterek fandom. I've always been a bit apprehensive, but today I thought why the hell not. So yeah its AU, obviously and really it's all of my own wishes put into one story. It's chaptered btw. So yeah, let me know what you guys think xxBrooke

“Please tell me the last one isn’t another one of those airheads who aren’t helping the model stereotype at all. You’d think I’d enjoy photographing men in just their underwear and maybe I would if they actually talked about something other than how that one brand of blush is better than the other because it doesn’t make your skin glow.” Stiles sighs and falls down on the couch next to Scott.

“Oh come on Stiles, they’re not all that bad..Stiles! You with me?”

“I’m sorry, I was trying to stop my brain cells from committing suicide because of all the dumb shit I made them listen to. God, I need a new job.”

He says that almost every day and he knows Scott has learned to ignore it, because they both know there is nothing Stiles loves to do more than photograph, so all he says is: “Of course you do, buddy.”  

Stiles slaps his hands on his knees and stands up with a huff. “Okay, give me a name. Do I know this person?”

“Uh I don’t think you do,” says Scott while looking through the model’s portfolio, “It appears all he’s done is a few jobs in his local town and that’s it.”

“Can I see?”

Scott quickly closes the folder and sits on it. “No.” All Stiles does in response is raise an eyebrow. “You can’t see it. Consider this revenge for telling Isaac about my crush.”

“What? Dude, that totally got you a date, you should be thanking me.” When all Scott does is shake his head and cross his arms Stiles lets out a huff and walks back to his equipment, preparing it for his last shoot. “Whatever.  I’m so hungry, man. The second I’m finished photographing this airhead we are heading down to McDonalds and I’m gonna eat the biggest BigMac to have ever Macced.”

“I don’t think that’s a real word.” Says an amused sounding voice that sounds nothing like Scott’s.  Stiles turns around as quick as lightning and is faced with what he immediately dubs as the most beautiful creature that has ever been created.  The man has an amused smile on his face but Stiles is not focused on that anymore. Moments like this he thanks whatever it is that gave him ADD, because now he can focus on the hair, that whole face, those freaking eyes that change whenever Stiles looks at them again. He’s imaging what his body looks like underneath that stupid robe that looked like shit on all the other people but somehow this man makes it look like the best thing ever and Stiles is seriously considering putting up a ‘wet floor’ sign because of the amount of drooling he’s doing.

He knows he’s been staring for a bit too long when he hears Scott clear his throat, but mostly it’s the way the smile on Gods-best-creations’  face is slowly fading, which should be a crime. 

He shakes his head a few times then sticks out his hand. “I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Wow, okay I did not mean to introduce myself as the next 007, which I couldn’t be even if I wanted to you know seeing as I lack the pulling-of-a-suit look and the British accent.”  He stops talking, because holy mother of everything sacred the best-thing-on-Earth-and-in-the-galaxy is holding his hand and he’s smiling again and Stiles would argue about how unfair it is but he’s _touching_ him.

“The name’s Derek and I agree with the British accent part, but I think you could pull off a suit.” Stiles thinks he might actually faint and leave Scott to finish the shoot because Derek Perfection-Man winks at him and takes his spot in front of the camera.  

“So should I just take this off?” And Stiles remembers how Scott told him that the only modelling this drool-magnet has done is local stuff and what is wrong with people for keeping all _that_ hidden?

“Yeah, yeah just uh..just take it off and throw it over there so it’s out of the shot.”  He quickly ducks down and hides his reddening face behind his camera pretending to adjust it when all he’s doing is contemplating if the pictures would still be useable if he snaps them with his eyes closed. He knows the second he looks at Derek in just his underwear will be the second he breaks the record for fastest boner in the history of human and animals. He takes a few deep breaths. Okay this guy may have a pretty face, understatement of all the centuries combined together, but his body has got to be the same as all the others right? If he just focuses his look on just the torso he should be fine, right. And Stiles should have known his reasoning is as good as Scott’s knowledge on circumcision. He looks through the lens of his camera, sharpens the image and what is his life, because that certainly does not look like all the others.

I’m-my-own-species Derek’s  torso is something Stiles has never seen before and call him biased all you will but that body needs worshipping from the highest degree. Again he’s staring too long but doesn’t notice it until the half-naked Adonis starts shifting uncomfortably and tries to hide his body. “Am I doing something wrong? I’ve never really done this before. Just tell me if you want me to do something.”

I want you to kiss me, I want you to take me on every surface of this room, this building, this city, this planet. I want you to put a baby in me, I want you to hold my hand and I want to wake up next to you. Okay, wow where did that come from. “No, no you’re doing fine, I just got distracted a bit. Sorry, just do your thing, I’m sure the pictures will look perfect either way.”

 

* * *

 

After about twenty torturous hiding-an-obvious-boner minutes Stiles calls it quits because he’s sure he’s either going to come in his pants or his dick is going to fall off. “I think I have enough pictures.” He really does, his finger hasn’t left the shutter button at all. Taking as much pictures as he can so he can maybe have a few pictures of evolution at its best. “Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t you trust me?” Stiles sort of hates how badly he wants to know the answer to that. He just met the guy for Christ’s sake. “No that’s not it,” oh thank fuck, Stiles thinks, “It’s just that I heard the other models talk about back shots and I thought that-”

“No. No, no, no, no. That won’t be necessary, really.” Shit, Stiles can literally feel the drips of pre-come being soaked up by his boxers. Did that walking insult to the human race _have_ to put that image in his head? Cause he did not need that. He quickly turns around and walks to the exit. “We’re all done now, you can go. I have to go and take care of a problem. Scott clean my stuff up.” And then he’s out of the room and sprinting to the bathroom. 

* * *

Let's [tumble](http://larryship-co-captain.tumblr.com/) together into the Sterek world of feels!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is: chapter 2!!!! I hope you guys like it and if you don't please do tell what you want to see improved. Criticism is welcome! I dont know how many chapters it will have, but I'll let you know when I do.xx

“No, Lyds i don't think you do understand. He was something I’ve never seen before and I've seen a lot. Before you ask, yes he is much _much_ prettier than Jackson.” He heard Lydia let out a soft chuckle on the other side of the phone.

“I’ll believe it once I see it Stiles. Besides weren’t you the one that called me up last week saying your IQ was suffering from all those models? I expect this one to be able to keep up with my kind of talking now.”  

Stiles thought back to the day he saw Derek and what they talked about when he suddenly remembers they didn’t talk at all, not really. “Uh well..”

“No, Stilinski. No takesie-backsies. Will he be at the party tonight?”

“Seeing as he’s part of the campaign, yes I do think he’ll be there.”

“No need for sarcasm. I’ll see the both of you tonight then. Bye.”

And just like that Stiles is left listening to the dial tone. Not knowing what to do he keeps listening to it until Scott opens the bedroom door and stands in the doorway.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting dressed?”

Stiles puts his phone down and stares at Scott. “What’s the point?”

“Uh not being naked? I think?”

“I mean what’s the point of trying to look good when goddamn Derek is going to be there.”

Scott rolls his eyes before sitting on the bed next Stiles.”Come on, buddy. You don’t even know him, if you’re lucky he might be the biggest douche of all and didn’t you just say that you were over all those airheads models? He might fit in that mole perfectly and then you’ll get over him instantly.”

Stiles claps Scott on the shoulder and stands up with new found hope. “It’s moments like these I remember why you’re my bff, man.”

“Yeah ,yeah. Just please don’t call me bff.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay so what’s your seduction plan?”

Stiles turns around at the voice of Lydia right behind him. She’s wearing a red dress with a cleavage Stiles would stare were he straight. “No seduction plan this time, I’m sorry. Cause I’m not planning on hooking up with him.”

Lydia stares at him as if he just grew another head. Which, okay he sort of understands seeing as he always has a seduction plan. “You’re telling me that, and I quote, ‘I can’t even call him a Greek god cause that would be in insult’ Derek is going to be here and you have no seduction plan? At all?”

“That is true.”

“I don’t believe it.” She says with one raised eyebrow. Stiles just sighs and wonders why he even told her about it. He’s just fantasizing because knowing her she’d have found out sooner than later.  And he hates to admit that her saying that sort of hurts. “Contrary to what you belief I don’t sleep with every model I work with.”

Her face softens a little bit, something he wouldn’t have noticed had he not known her this long. “That’s not what I meant Stiles, you know that. But it’s just that you were really fanatic about this one so I thought maybe-“

“Well you thought wrong. I’m only here to talk to him which then will make me realize he is no different than all the other models which will lead to me not being attracted to him cause my annoyance for dumb people will overrule any lust filled fantasy I may have had about Derek stupidface.” Judging by Lydia’s facial expression he knows he has to eventually call Derek just by his name. But as long as his brain supplies names he’ll use them.

“That’s actually pretty smart, but what if he’s exactly the opposite?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what if it turns out he’s actually very sma-.”

“Shh he’s coming this way.” He knows interrupting Lydia twice _and_ shushing her will definitely be something he’ll pay for later but right now Derek ‘I-make-you-rethink-all-your-life-choices’ Hale is walking towards Stiles with a big smile. Stiles knows his mouth is wide open, but if he thought nothing could beat a shirtless Derek he’s now being slapped in the face with how wrong he was. Because what he’s seeing now is making his body freeze. It’s freaking Derek in a suit and he is seriously considering jumping in the fountain in front of the house because how is that even fair?

In the corner of his eyes he sees Lydia checking out the main subject of his dreams this past few days. She’s not even being a bit subtle. Her eyes roam all over the man’s body until he stops right in front of Stiles.

“Stiles, it’s been a while.”

“Four days.” Stiles says before he can think about it and he damns himself because what even is a brain to mouth filter? Fortunately Derek’s smile just gets a tiny bit bigger.

“Right. So, how’ve you been?”

“Good, good. You know the life of a photographer.”

“Not really, but do tell.”

Before he gets the chance to talk he hears Lydia clear her throat pretty loud and he wonders how long she’s been doing that before he noticed. “Uh, Derek this is Lydia’, he says while pointing to Lydia, ‘And Lydia this is Derek, a model I recently photographed.” Then points from Lydia to Derek.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Derek says while extending his hand. Lydia just gets a prowling smile on her face as she shakes the hand offered. “Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Derek.”

“So is she you girlfriend or wife?”

Again, Stiles doesn’t get the chance to answer. “God no. Me and Stiles? Never in a million years. Not only am I in a relationship, happily so, but Stiles is also very gay and I’m clearly of the female kind.”

Stiles would totally understand if Derek made an excuse right about now, like most people do when they meet on of his friends. They can be a bit too forward strangers. Which is why Stiles is shocked when Derek just lets out a soft laugh and says: “Clearly, yes. A very beautiful one at that. And don’t worry I’m not flirting seeing as I’m very gay myself.”

“Isn’t that just dandy?’, Stiles knows that tone, ‘Well boys, I’m off to find where my boyfriend has wandered to. Have fun.” With a wink she turns around and disappears into the crowd.

“I like her, she reminds me of a friend of mine. Who is also running around somewhere.”

He thanks Derek mentally for giving him something to talk about because if he didn’t Stiles would happily keep staring at his…well his everything. “Well let’s hope they don’t meet. One kind of Lydia is more than anyone can handle.”

“You say that now, Stiles,’ and could he please keep saying his name because it sounds like a freaking stream of melted chocolate when he says it, ‘but you wouldn’t trade her for the world, just like I wouldn’t trade Erica.”

“I count myself in nothing else so happy-.”

“As in a soul remembering my good friends. Richard II? So you read Shakespeare?”

“I…I..Uh. I have to- I think I should- O my God. I really can’t.”

“Stiles are you okay?” Comes Derek’s voice over all the internal screaming he’s doing. Because what just happened? No seriously what? And when he sees Derek’s hand going towards his shoulder he knows he needs to get away right this instant.

“I need to pee.” And then he’s turned around and walking the same direction he saw Lydia disappear in. Right now, though he’ll settle for Scott. Because this so called mission he was on. It is failing miserably, it is crashing down like a plane, it is going downhill like an avalanche, it is tearing at the seams it is… he cant come up with more metaphors. In fact he’s happy he can even form one, because his mind is all over the place.

This was not supposed to happen. Derek was supposed to look at him with a blank expression when he’d quote Shakespeare of whatever. Derek was only supposed to know how to quote Katy Perry songs and shit. Derek is breaking the rules he made up in his mind. Derek is not playing his role. Damn it, he should have had a backup plan. And is this what Lydia meant with Derek being the complete opposite.

He spots Scott at the bar talking to someone he doesn’t recognize. But he’s having an internal crisis and needs to get all of the things _in_ his mind _out_ of his mind. Preferably with someone to rant to. So he walks to Scott, grabs him by the elbow and drags him away from the bar. Scott frees himself almost instantly.

“Dude, what the hell?”

Stiles just looks him in the eyes with a glare. “He quoted Shakespeare, Scott. _Shakespeare_.”

“Oh shit.”

“Exactly. So you’re going to step outside with me and let me yell profanities and weird metaphors and stupid theories at you.”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

 

If you want to tell me something in private or just want to talk come find me [here](http://larryship-co-captain.tumblr.com/). Or if you just want lots of Sterek. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day lads and birds. The time has come for another chapter. I hope you guys will like this chapter. I know up till now there’s not really a lot of Sterek interaction but come next chapter it will be Sterek everywhere. Pinky promise. I just wanted a bit of introduction to Stiles’ character cause the story is sort of in his POV. Anyhow, I hope you guys like it and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.xx

Stiles is sitting on his couch, buried in pillows with what has to be the biggest tub of ice-cream Scott could find in his lap and watching reruns of Jersey Shore when he hears the front door open and hears Lydia before he sees her. “You great big bag of dicks, why the hell did you leave yesterday without telling me? I thought we had a code? Whenever one of us leaves we- Oh you poor soul.” She stops in the doorway of the living room and just stares at him with pity.

“I’m not going to apologize.”

“And why the hell not?” She says while putting her hands on her hips.

“Because Derek ‘beauty and brains’ Hale quoted Shakespeare to me and I just could not handle that.”

Her hands drop to her side and she walks over to sit next to Stiles. “He quoted Shakespeare? That’s all? Honey, anyone could say a Shakespeare quote.”

“No, no this was different. Because he finished the one I was quoting so he knows his stuff. Lyds this is like code red. What do I do?”

“Well, are you going to see him again?”

“I think so. I mean I’m the assigned photographer for almost every Calvin Klein shoot. Help me, please!” He knows he sounds like a whiny little child but he honestly needs help with this. Because he knows that one day he’ll just jump on Derek and he’ll probably get sued for sexual harassment or something and the fact that he thinks it’ll be worth it worries him not as much as it should.

“How about, for right now, we just wait and see. Maybe next time the fame will have risen to his head and he’ll be a grade-A douche.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles really needs to find friends who don’t tempt the universe as much as his current friends do. Because here he is, with Derek standing in front of him in only a pair of tight fitting jeans and they’re talking, like actual conversation talking. It started when Derek walked in and saw it was Stiles photographing. “Stiles? I can’t believe I’m seeing you again so soon. I looked for you at the party but I couldn’t find you.”

Stiles lets the photo camera hang around his neck and he rubs the back of his neck. “Right, uh, there was a sudden emergency and I had to go. I’m sorry?”

“Don’t apologize, you moron, I completely understand. Is everything okay now?” And screw him for actually sounding worried, Stiles thinks.

“Everything okay? I still don’t know, we’ll have to see. But anyway, look at you mister another photo shoot so soon already. They must really like you.”

The little chuckle slash giggle Derek lets out is every kind of unfair. “Well, I don’t know about that. I just think maybe I was a last resort type of thing.”

“Yeah somehow I don’t believe that. I actually think you might be on Klein’s speed dial as number one.”  And right after saying that Stiles makes a pact with himself to say more things like that, because the way Derek blushes and gets all flustered is a real turn on. 

And somehow the little small talk developed so much that now Derek is saying: “I think it’s absolutely ridiculous that only thirteen of the fifty American states have legalised gay marriage. I mean I understand that maybe some people may not feel comfortable with, but I’m not comfortable with people wearing socks with those god awful sandals but you don’t see me demonstrating against them.”  Stiles wishes he could say he laughed like an adorable little girl, but the snort that escapes him is anything but sexy. He knows the amount of laughing he does is not really necessary but if he doesn’t laugh he is going to cry because he is as gone for Derek as Castiel is for Dean. Which pretty much means that he’s screwed. 

“I must agree with you.” 

“Yeah and why don’t they focus their attention on trying to stop child marriages and incestuous relationships instead of bickering on and on about something that doesn’t harm anyone.”

“You’re really smart you know.” Oh shit, shit. He did not mean to say that. He should just tape his mouth next time and say it’s some sort of fight against the higher powers. Anything is better than the look Derek is giving him now. It’s a mix of surprise and awe. “I mean for a model, that is.”

Oh God, rewind. Why can’t he rewind. The awe is completely wiped off of his face and instead Derek just says: “That is a judgement maimed and most imperfect. Not everyone’s the same Stiles. Anyway, it was great seeing you. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again, so see you.”

 

Before Stiles can even reply the studio door closes and he’s left alone with Scott. He unfreezes and runs out of the studio with Scott calling his name.

 

* * *

 

 

He runs into the studio, closes the door behind him and leans against it. He’s breathing heavily, he leans down and rest his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. In the corner of his eye he sees Scott stand up from where he was sitting on the ground and walking to him. Scott stops right in front of him and he knows he’ll be asked dozens of questions so he just raises a finger in a ‘wait a minute’ signal. Scott obeys like the adorable puppy he is and keeps quiet. When Stiles feels like putting together a sentence won’t be his death he starts talking.

“Okay, so I went to go apologize to Derek, right? But when I walked to the changing-area he wasn’t there, which weird cause the dude was half naked and people don’t just walk around half naked well then again he does have the body for it which makes it okay I guess or am I being really rude now? I don’t know I just really like his body, it’s a real ‘walk around all day naked’ kind of body you know? I mean who blames the guy cause-"

“Stiles! You were talking about apologizing to Derek, I don’t need another Derek sonnet.” 

“Right. So anyway, he wasn’t there so I asked this other guy if he saw Derek. Which he didn’t, but he pointed me to where Derek usually changes, which is in a corner and I was all: ‘Why, dude.’ But the model wasn’t any help. So I walked over there and I waited for a while cause his clothes were still there so he was bound to show up. But he didn’t and then I got impatient and lonely, cause talking to clothes gets boring really fast. Also, Derek has really great taste in shirts.” 

Scott’s eyes are twice their size when Stiles finishes his story and his mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of the water. “Dude, you were gone like 10 minutes. How did this all happen in just 10 minutes?” 

Stiles answer is a half shrug as he is still trying to get his breathing to normal, which apparently reminds Scott. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re so out of breath.” 

“Like I said. Derek has really great taste in shirts.” Stiles says as if he’s talking to a five year old and in a way he really is. 

Scott’s eyes narrow in confusion and he looks around to find some answers when he sees it. “Stiles… Please don’t tell me that’s Derek’s shirt?” 

Both men look down at the piece of cotton in Stiles’ hand. “This is not Derek’s shirt.”

“Oh thank God.”

“Is what I would say if this was in fact not Derek’s shirt. But it is. Derek’s shirt that is. But, Scott you don’t understand. It was just lying there, on the ground. Begging me to take him with me and seriously, who am I to deny a shirt’s dying wish.” 

“Shirts can't die.” 

“How could you possibly know that?” 

“This is getting out of control so fast.” Scott says, trying to put the conversation on the right track. 

“I will not just stand here and let you accuse me of things that are clearly true. So I’m leaving now and I will see you at the apartment.” With that he turns around, stuffs the stolen shirt under his jacket and walks out of the studio.

 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMYGOD I'M BACK AGAIN (BSB anyone?) . And guess what??? I've got a beta now, I'm like Derek. Well, not now. Too soon? I apologize. THANK YOU GRAY!!!!! (GstarRoss) Anyways here is chapter 4. It's a bit shorter, but that's cause I was sick for a few days and I really wanted to update. I promise next chapter will be long. I hope you guys like it.xx
> 
> *IMPORTANT*  
> I have to say though, that the last part is from Scott's POV. Sort of.

“I’m going to ask him out.” Is what Stiles says when he rises up from the couch, one fist in the air. Scott just looks up from where he’s seated behind the desk and raises an eyebrow at Stiles ’triumphant look.

“You’re going to ask who out?”                                                                                                                  

“Oh my God Scott, keep up. Derek. I’m going to ask out Derek.”

“Well I apologize, but you haven’t talked about him in two days. I figured you were over him.”

At this Stiles turns around and faces Scott with a shocked expression on his face.“Over him?  _Over_ him? Over  _him_? We are talking about the same Derek aren’t we? Scott, oh honey, one does not simply  _get over_  the sexiest man alive. My silence was a result of my contemplative state of mind. After, what seems like forever, I have found the perfect way to ask Derek Manheaven’ Hale out.”

“You’re really gonna do it then? That’s amazing Stiles. So what’s the plan? Can I help?” Stiles knows he picked the greatest person to be his best friend. “Well, my dear friend, you actually do play a part in my diabolical plan to win over Derek’s heart.” Stiles tries his best not to coo at the way Scott does a little victory dance.

 

* * *

 

“How exactly do you know Derek gets his morning cup of coffee here?” Before Stiles can answer Scott continues. “Wait, don’t answer that, I don’t even want to know.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Scott. It’s not like I’m a stalker.”

“Well, if the shoe fits.” That is not Scott’s voice Stiles realizes with a shock. He slowly turns around and is faced with Lydia wearing a black beret. He decides not to ask and just glances at it questioningly, she seems to understand him though because the next thing she says is: “Well, we’re on a mission right? This is my mission outfit.”

It’s then he realizes she’s in all black, but then… “How did you even know about this plan?”

“I think the better question would be, what don’t I know?”

And there’s really nothing Stiles can say to that because A) she is completely right and B) the door just opened and Derek is walking in. He completely freezes and just stares which seems to be a recurring thing whenever Derek is involved. He should probably freak out and wonder why this thing with Derek feels so different, but Lydia is already making her way over to him followed by Scott. When Stiles finally moves Lydia has already started a conversation and has Derek smiling. It’s moments like this he wishes he was more like her, but not everyone can be as confident and sure as his friend. (Not everyone can be Lydia). Derek seems to notice him and somehow his smile turns even brighter. “Stiles, hey. How’ve you been?”

“I stole your shirt.” Proving once again how un-Lydia-esque he really was. (Like he said, not everyone can pull off being Lydia.)

Time seems to stop as Derek’s smile turns into the most adorable confused, frowny face Stiles has ever seen. Lydia on the other hand looks like she’s about to burst in laughter any second, that’s probably why she grabs Scott’s arm and pulls him away saying: “Well, that’s our cue.”

And then it’s just him and Derek staring at each other, until Derek breaks the silence. “You  _stole_  my shirt?” Stiles can’t decide whether Derek’s talking in a disturbed or amused tone, but if the little turn on the right side of his mouth is anything to go by Stiles will go with amused.

“I prefer the term borrowing without permission.” Stiles starts worrying there is something seriously wrong with him.  While debating whether or not he should see someone to diagnose what has to be social incompetence, he notices Derek smiling fully now.

“I don’t think that’s a thing.”

“It’s not? I could have sworn it was. Oh, well I hope you accept my apologies.”

“I’ll accept them once you give me my shirt back. I’d ask you why you ‘borrowed’ it, but I’m not sure what kind of answer is waiting for me so I won’t ask.”

This may not have been Stiles original plan, but he can work with this. It might even be that much better. “I’d love to give you your shirt back, but I don’t have it on me now. Maybe we can meet up again one day and I’ll bring it with me. And if it happens to be at a place where they also serve food, well..” He adds a shrug and that has Derek laughing out loud. Making Stiles feel more smug than he should.

“Is this your way of asking me out on a date?”

“Well all I said was a place with food, but if you want to call it a date I’m cool with that.”

“I bet you are.” Derek chuckles and Stiles should really not be losing his mind at that sound. But it’s the way Derek does it. Looking down as if he’s embarrassed, his cheeks have a light shade of pink on them that wasn’t there before, his hand is scratching at the back of his neck. When Derek looks back up his eyes, of which Stiles still hasn’t figured out the colour yet, lock with Stiles’ own and he feels like this is the first time he’s seeing Derek all over again.

Stiles rocks back and forth on his feet. “So? Would you like to go on a date with me?” Normally Stiles would slap himself for sounding so full of hope, but this is Derek. He’s found himself using that sentence a lot lately. He puts that in the part of his mind titled ‘find out what this is about later’.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Here let give you my number.”

 

* * *

 

The studio door opens with a loud bang that makes Scott jump up from the couch he was sitting on. He looks at the open doorway and sees no one when all of a sudden Stiles slides in and starts singing.

“ _Something’s got a hold on me. Oh, it must be love.”_ At this point Scott is laughing and Stiles is sashaying towards Scott. Stiles stops right in front of him and puts his hands on Scott’s face and squishes his cheeks and continues singing: “ _Something’s got a hold on me right now child_.”

Stiles pushes Scott back on the couch and starts walking again swaying his hips with every step.

“ _Let me tell you now, I got a feeling, I feel so strange. Everything about me seems to have changed.  
Step by step, I got a brand new walk. I even sound sweeter when I talk._   _I said oohh_.”

Then Stiles lets himself fall on a couch with the most satisfying sounding sigh Scott has ever heard.

“So I take it he said yes to a date with you?”

With his eyes still closed Stiles answers: “Oh Scott. Oh Scottypoo. Life is good. NEE! Life is amazing. I take back every cruel word I ever said about dating or life or models or any other thing. Because not only did I get Derek’s number, I also got a date. Can life get any better?”

Scott being Scott tries to answer that question. “Uh how about when you guys get an actual relationship?”

That has Stiles rising up from the couch and jumping up and down. Scott, worried that he said something wrong, stands up too and walks to Stiles. “Oh my God, Scott! Could you imagine? Me and Derek? Could you?”

“Yeah sure, why not?”

  
“You’re the best! Well, second best.” Scott gets a kiss on the cheek and then he’s all alone in the room, wondering if that really just happened or if he’s just imagining things.

* * *

 

For questions or prompts leave me a message on mi [tumblr](http://larryship-co-captain.tumblr.com/).xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, being all angstfree and shit. That is all personal indulgence. I don't like writing angst, but who knows maybe later on???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last there is another update. I really do apologise for my tardiness, but it's just that I had a real bad case of writers block and there's this little incident where I thought I already sent this chapter to my beta and it turned out I didn't. Oops. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and a big thank you to Gray! x

“A little birdy tells me you have a date with McDreamy.” 

“Don’t insult him like that.” Stiles says while lounging on the couch upside down. Lydia stands in front of him crossing her arms and frowning down at him. 

“Stiles,  _what_  are you doing?”

“Lydia, my dear red-haired princess, I’m enjoying life. Now that I have a date with the perfect guy nothing can get me down.” He lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes. He hears Lydia let out a huff and then hears her walk around the couch to his desk. 

“Do you even know what you’re going to do? Or are you going to pull a Stilinski? Take him to the movies and then straight back home.” 

“That was the old me. Also, to answer your question I honestly have no idea. We haven’t even picked out a day yet. In fact we haven’t spoken since the day before yesterday at the coffee shop.” Stiles says and his own confusion is evident. He doesn’t even have to look at Lydia to know she is looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well you do know he’s about to come in right? I mean I just saw him getting dressed. Or well undressed.” She’s quiet for a few seconds before she adds: “You know what I mean.” 

Stiles lets out a low chuckle. He can feel his blood filling his head and making his entire face turn red, but he stays like that anyway. “Yes, Lydia, I am aware he’s about five minutes from barging through that door but that’s not helping me right now. I want to do something special you know. For some reason, don’t ask me what, I feel like he’s different from all the other models I’ve dated. I mean I already know he’s different but it’s just…I mean…ugh..I just really  _really_  like him, okay?” 

When Lydia doesn’t reply immediately with a sarcastic comment, like she usually does, Stiles wonders if she already left in the middle of his little rant, like she usually does. He’s about to ask if she’s still there when he hears someone who is definitely not Lydia or a woman say: “I’m about 99.9 percent sure I was not supposed to hear that, but I’m very glad I did.” 

Stiles’ heart starts beating way too fast and he starts flailing his body around trying to get in a normal sitting position on the couch. He should have known better, because just as he tries to lift his torso he sees his life flash before his eyes as he falls face down on the ground in front of the couch.  There’s a little pause in the room, nobody moving or saying anything until Stiles lets out a huge groan of pain. That seems to put everything back in motion. Lydia starts laughing and Derek rushes over to Stiles with a small smile on his face. 

Stiles looks up and sees Derek stretching out one hand, he gladly takes it and Derek helps him stand up. “Are you okay? That looked like it hurt...” 

“Not only that but it also looked hilarious, oh my god. God I wish I had this on tape.” Lydia gets out while trying to catch her breath. 

Stiles gives her a glare and then turns back to Derek who now has his other hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles just gives him a half-shrug, ignoring the pain that shoots through his shoulder at the little movement and says: “Yeah, this is not the first time my clumsiness has taken me down and I doubt it’s the last time.” 

Now it’s Derek who’s laughing, but unlike Lydia it doesn’t look like he’s laughing at Stiles but more as if he’s laughing with him. Somehow it wouldn’t matter to Stiles, as long as Adonis himself is laughing which makes him sound like the mushiest guy ever and he honestly could not care less. “If you say so, big guy.” 

He doesn’t realise his hand is still in Derek’s until Scott walks in and says: “Oh there you are Derek, I was looking for you.”  Derek just smiles and squeezes Stiles’ hand once before letting go and walking to the white screen in front of the cameras. 

Stiles is not ashamed for thinking if never washing his hand again would be a danger to his health. 

* * *

 

After the final photo has been snapped, and Stiles has thanked whatever god there is for having Derek wear at least a wife beater this time, Derek doesn’t walk out of the room right away like the previous times. Instead he walks towards Stiles and stops right behind him as he’s sorting the pictures on his laptop. Stiles can smell him from this close and hopes he won’t get judged if his knees decide to buckle. He continues dragging pictures from one file to another until Derek starts talking and his breath hits the back of Stiles’ neck. Honestly, Stiles is just proud of himself for not tackling Derek to the ground and having his wicked way with him right now.

“So, how about that date we talked about?” 

Instead of stepping back and letting Stiles turn around Derek stays where he is. Still, Stiles turns around and faces Derek which he regrets right away because their chests are almost touching and Derek’s arms are leaning on the desk on either side of Stiles’ body. Whatever god he thanked only five minutes before must think they’re really funny, because his restraint is  _this_  close to breaking. “What about it?” 

He’s kind of hoping his voice doesn’t sound as broken and turned on as he feels but that it at least resembles something of flirting. If Lydia and Scott chuckling is anything to go by he knows he failed. 

“I was thinking maybe you could come by my house and I’d make us some dinner. How does that sound?” 

He thinks he might be hallucinating because Derek seems to be getting even closer. “Y-Yeah, that sounds good, great even. I would like that, very much. Yeah.” 

Well, at least he can say he tried being smooth. The desk is now pressing into his ass but that’s the last thing on his mind because Derek is coming even closer and turns his face. His mouth is right by Stiles’ ear. “I’ll text you the address.” He kisses Stiles’ cheek and then as if nothing happened turns away and walks out of the room. Stiles thinks he might be in shock. His mouth opens and closes a few times before a word comes out. “Stubble.”  It’s more like a whimper, which is probably why Scott and Lydia almost fall of their seats while laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

In hindsight it probably would have been better if Stiles asked for a little bit more time until the date. Because right now, standing in front of Derek’s door he’s quite positive he has never felt more nervous in his life. He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there until the window of what he guesses is the living room opens and Derek’s head pops out. 

“You going to ring the bell anytime soon?” 

“You knew I was here the whole time?” Stiles somehow manages to sputter out. “Why didn’t you just open the door?" 

He sees Derek shrug before answering with a smile. “Because I want it to be a proper date and that includes you ringing the bell. Or knocking on the door. Whatever pleases you. In the meantime I’ll be in the kitchen. Don’t take too long.” 

Just like that Derek ducks back into the house and shuts the window. Stiles is left staring at it as if he’s just seen a ghost. How on earth does someone like  _that_ make him feel like his brain is melting out of his ears. He shakes his head, as if that will undo what just happened and takes a few breaths. Then, just to be a little shit, he walks to the same window and knocks on it. He sees that it’s not the living room but the dining room. The table is set for two and there are candles that give the room a warm yellow glow. He doesn’t notice Derek walking into the room until he’s face to face with him. 

If Stiles didn’t know any better he’d say Derek is smiling at him with a fond look on his face. The window opens and they’re only inches apart. Stiles is the first to break the silence. “You should know that I never do what people tell me to do. In fact I almost always do the opposite.” 

Derek just arches an eyebrow and gives him a challenging look. “Stiles,  _don’t_ come in through the window.” 

“I don’t think I like you that much anymore.” He says while lifting himself up on the window-sill. He doesn’t even believe the words himself. In fact he thinks he keeps liking Derek more and more by the second. When did he become part of a romantic comedy movie? He needs to stop. 

He swings his legs around and almost falls backwards, thinking his life is ending for a second time today. But then, also for the second time today, there’s Derek. Grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him inside against his chest. His very nice, very toned chest. Stiles stands up straight right away and locks eyes with Derek. 

“If I’d have fallen out of that window and died, my blood would be on your hands.” 

“So wise so young, they say do never live long.” Derek says with a smirk. 

“I need to use the bathroom. Now, please.” Stiles needs a moment to himself, because he’s  _this_  close to popping a boner and he does need that on his first date. But come on, another Shakespeare quote? Derek leads him by the hand to a door and then gives him a smile. Stiles quickly walks in and splashes some water on his face. He stares at himself in the mirror and lets out a deep sigh. He runs a hand through his hair and rests it on the back of his neck. 

He looks around and all of a sudden realises that this is where Derek showers. Which means this is where Derek is naked and probably, maybe touches himself. He quickly closes his eyes and thinks of dead cats and his grandmother and boobs. His grandmother in combination with boobs seems to do the trick, his pants don’t feel tight around a certain area anymore. He grabs the towel, dries his face and walks out of the bathroom. 

When he was dragged to the bathroom he failed to see the hundreds of books lining the walls in the hallway. There is no possible way Derek has read all of them. He stops to see what kind of books they are and is surprised to see there a quite a few Shakespeare books. He knows Derek knows about Shakespeare, but he kind of thought he just read some of his quotes online and memorised them. Now though, now he thinks that Derek might be just as big of a nerd as he is himself. 

He walks towards the sounds and it leads him to the kitchen where Derek is bent over looking into the oven. “You didn’t tell me you live in a mansion.” 

He sees Derek jump a little and almost dropping what looks like lasagne. “That’s cause I don’t. Live in a mansion that is.” 

“Dude, this is a three story house with a white picket fence, I can see the pool from here  _and_  it has the same stairs as the one in the Cinderella movie and. This is totally a mansion.” 

“I think you and I have different meanings of the word mansion.” 

“And  _I_ think we should just agree to disagree, because it smells amazing in here and my stomach is super close to crawling out of my body and eat the food all by himself.” 

“Well we wouldn’t want that to happen. Grab the salad bowl and follow me to the dining room.” 

Stiles doesn’t know why but them carrying the food in together seems strangely domestic and what’s even stranger is the fact that  _knows_  he can definitely get used to this.

 

* * *

 

 

After what Stiles dubs ‘The Best Date/Dinner Ever With The Best Guy Ever’ they sit on the couch watching Cinderella because during dinner Derek asked what Stiles meant with the stairs from the Cinderella movie and Stiles kind of felt offended that he hadn’t seen the movie yet. 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t see Cinderella.” 

He’s almost sitting in Derek’s lap. One leg thrown over Derek’s and his head is resting on Derek’s chest. 

“It’s  _Cinderella_. It’s not a movie I’d go out of my way to watch.” 

“Is this how you feel about all the Disney movies? Because buddy you’re missing out.” Stiles says with a yawn. He rubs his face on Derek’s chest and feels an odd fluttering in his stomach when Derek does nothing but wrap his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulls him that much closer. 

“No, not all the Disney movies. I haven’t been living in a cave you know. It’s just Cinderella and a few others." 

“Oh man we are so gonna watch all of them, mark my words.” 

* * *

  

They don’t even make it to the half of Cinderella, because just as the fairy godmother makes an appearance Derek kisses Stiles’ forehead and how can Stiles be blamed for wanting more than that. So he lifts his head a bit and stares at the face in front of him. It’s takes less than five seconds for Derek to look back and get really close. Stiles can feel Derek’s exhales on his own lips when he talks. “Can I kiss you?” 

Stiles just nods and whispers a tiny: “Please.” 

Derek’s hand comes up to cup Stiles’ cheek and then pulls him to him until their lips finally touch. It starts out with the both of them slowly moving their lips together, trying to get used to the other and trying to memorise the way it feels. It’s Stiles who opens his mouth first and licks Derek’s lower lip. It’s like a dam has been broken because instantly Derek’s mouth opens up to and his tongue finds Stiles’ immediately. 

Stiles has kissed a lot of people, don’t get him wrong, _a lot_  of people. Both of the male and female gender but somehow this seems like an entirely different experience. He kind of hates the fact that he’s making it all sound so cheesy in his head but he can’t stop himself. He loves the way Derek licks around every corner and crevice in his mouth, he loves the way Derek’s thumb is brushing against his cheekbone and how his other hand is now tangled in his hair. 

He especially loves the way his own hands are now under Derek’s shirt stroking along his spine and Derek is doing nothing to stop him. In fact Derek seems to really like his idea because he pushes Stiles down on the couch and lies on top of him. Stiles spreads his leg to accommodate Derek in between them and wraps them around Derek’s waist. Stiles is about to lower his hand that much more when he hears the front door open and Derek tilts his head back with a confused expression. 

“Derek! I don’t know where you are and I don’t know what you’re doing, but you need to be decent in exactly ten seconds.” 

Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles notices he’s breathing heavily. That really shouldn’t make Stiles proud, but hey he’s totally accepted the fact that he’s a mushy cheeseball now so no big deal. Derek brushes his thumb a few more times against stiles’ cheekbone and then lifts himself off of him. 

“I probably should have mentioned that my sister is staying with me.” 

“And that said sister gave him the time till midnight until she returned. Oh how appropriate, Cinderella is playing. I feel like I couldn’t have made a better entrance if I tried. Also, it’s nice to finally put a face to your name Stiles. Derek has been talking my ear off about you.” 

“Oh my God, Laura!” 

Stiles never knew he had a thing for blushing, be he totally does. 


End file.
